Good Night
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Sebastian has collected Ciel's soul...and now he has to leave Grell. This is a sad free verse poem depicting their good byes. SebbyxGrell


**A/N: Inspired by Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah." Such a good, sad song. And this is a sad, sad work. Enjoy.**

It's so quiet, and he's holding me still.  
>His old "home" is in flames, so we're outside. Sitting in the grass somewhere, under the moon.<br>It's so quiet.  
>His arms are wrapped around my shoulders, while I'm sitting there in his lap.<br>With his face buried in my hair, he takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh.  
>I could be content there forever, if that night would never end. Never speaking a word, never moving from that spot.<br>In this moment, he's all I need.  
>He speaks, voicing what we both know but neither of us wants to say,<br>"You know...that I'm leaving tomorrow."  
>"...I know."<br>Still and quiet, and I can hear him breathing, synced perfectly with me...  
>I can feel that breath on my shoulder, feel the longing in his grip on me. The reluctance to let go.<br>"I have to. I can't linger in one place for too long. Without another soul, my power will-"  
>"Please." My lips brush his hand. "You don't have to explain it to me. I knew I couldn't have you forever."<br>"Grell..."  
>"What else can I say? You know I don't <em>want<em> you to go." And he holds me a little tighter.  
>We've had so many nights together, but they've never been this dark. Even the stars seem hushed and dim.<br>But the moon is a glowing spotlight overhead, and it won't let us hide anything tonight.  
>I turn in his arms to look at him, and he's so, so beautiful...like the first time we met.<br>On the outside, he hasn't changed one bit. But those crimson eyes I fell in love with are dull as they gaze back into mine.  
>No charming sparkle, no gleam of wit...<br>We haven't the time for pretense anymore.  
>"Is it...unrealistic to hope we'll see each other again?"<br>"No. But I can't say how long you'll have to wait." His fingers run through my hair, twirling it around the white fabric of his gloves.  
>More silence. It drifts through the thin night air, and I can see it blowing past his bangs. His eyes never leave me.<br>That thing I've been working for for so long, I finally have it: his undivided attention...but only for the night.  
>It was nice, the time we had together. I loved him so much, so strongly. I still do. More than words could ever say...<br>More than I've ever felt anything...  
>But immortality is a gift and a curse. I have my duties as a Reaper. And he has a duty to sustain himself...<br>Now that his little master is gone-how ironic that I wanted this so badly!-he has to leave.  
>Watching him while we sit there together, I can see moonlight in his hair.<br>I can see pain shining in his eyes. Tears.  
>And I kiss them away. Very softly, my lips brush his skin, and he shivers. He looks so distressed.<br>"I don't want-"  
>"It's all right, darling, I know." Whatever he has to say, it's going to hurt us both. As much as I want to talk to him about everything, about <em>everything<em>...I can't bring myself to do it.  
>Our lips meet, and his hand holds me close. And we're clinging to each other like frightened children, because if we ever let go, the world will fall apart.<br>If my arms don't stay hooked around his neck, he'll disappear and I'll lose him forever, and oh God, I want to keep him...!  
>Knowing he wants me, too, knowing he would hold me forever if he could, it only hurts more that I have to let go.<br>For a long moment, we're just locked together, and we're on the ground then, gasping and moaning in the grass.  
>His hand slides up my stomach, and my mouth frees itself to say, "No..."<br>Stillness, and he hovers over me.  
>"No. Not now. Not tonight, love. Just hold me...please..."<br>Because it's this night, he won't argue with me. He lays by my side, and our hands are still tightly clasped.  
>Staring up at the sky, I can't even make myself look at him. What can I do at a time like this?<br>What could I possibly say that would be enough, that would let him know how much he is to me...?  
>"I love you..."<br>He kisses my hand softly.  
>"And that means more to me than you know. But...I can't..."<br>"I know." I've always known. It didn't stop me from wanting him like mad. The fact that I couldn't have him only made him more attractive.  
>But there's no future for a demon and a Reaper, together. It just doesn't work.<br>"...I'll look for you. Wherever my new contracts take me," he says quietly, "I'll diligently search for a flash of red hair."  
>"Hm. Wouldn't that be nice...?" My smile is really genuine as I shake my head, "I'll try to wait. I'll go all over the world, and when I find you...maybe things will be the same." We're both just talking. We both know that none of this makes any sense.<br>We knew things will never be the same. We know there's no way to go back to what we had before tonight.  
>But talking like that makes it easier. So we'll fool ourselves.<br>It's getting so late. I can see in his face that he's thinking about it; he has to go soon.  
>Panic sets in for a moment, and I pull him very close, clinging tightly again.<br>"Hold me, darling, a while longer. Stay right here. I'll go to sleep and have the very best dreams...right here in your arms."  
>"As you wish, my lady." His arms around my stomach, his hand gently stroking my skin. So perfect...and it hurts so much.<br>"Good night, Sebastian." My hand trembles as it covers his. "Good night..."  
>"...good night." We both know this is good-bye. "Sleep well..."<br>"I love you..."  
>"Shh... Go to sleep..."<p> 


End file.
